Banished
by FatandHappy
Summary: This is my version of how Zira was banished from the Pride Lands. Because they never told us how.....


Banished

"Get out." I snarled, towering over her. I was furious, furious beyond reason. Next to me, Nala roared dangerously, her eyes narrow slits as she glared at the lioness who had murdered her first son.

Zira crouched to the ground in response to our hostility, but not in obedience. She bared her teeth and flicked her ears flat on her head. I stepped in front of Nala. She could defend herself, I knew that, but I refuse to allow Zira to lay a claw on anymore of my pride. Especially Nala. She was all I had now.

This was my son's murderer. Zira, Scar's mate; I should have known. She had rejected my leadership ever since I had returned. I had let it go, thinking she was mourning for the death of her mate. But her hostility did not vanish. Instead she had plotted against me, blaming me for Scar's demise. Everything had snapped when I discovered my son, dead, far away from Pride Rock.

I looked down at this murderer now with hatred.

"Get. Out." I repeated. I was desperately angry, desperately trying to avenge my son.

"He deserved to die." Zira sneered, crouching lower.

"WHY?!" I roared back. Behind me my pride growled in unison.

"This is Scar's land!" Zira hissed. "Only Scar's line has the right to rule!"

Through my anger at the lie, I saw something else. Zira wanted to be queen, her excuse to gain power was Scar. A moment of realization, followed by vicious anger swept through me.

"Pride Rock will never be yours." I shot back.

Behind me, I felt Nala tremble. I knew it was from a desire to fly at Zira. Rip at her, bite her, kill her. I felt the same way. Only my desire to be like my father kept me from lunging. My father would have control; my father would not kil another lion.

Zira straightened up, trying to look superior. "You will never be my king."

As Zira straightened, I noticed her stomach. Bloated, hanging lower off her body. Rounded in a way that was suddenly familiar. Only seeing the same thing with Nala made me realize what it was. What it meant…

Horror made me freeze. Zira could not be having cubs! But there was no denying it; Zira looked the same as Nala had when she was expecting Kopa. Bringing up my son's name brought a moment of searing agony, a brand on my heart.

Zira would train her cubs. I could see this already. Twisting the minds of innocent lions and using them to carry out the plans she herself couldn't. It was cruel. But this murderer didn't care. The doubt swept through me. The cubs in Zira were also Scar's. They were half Scar. How could I know they wouldn't be the image of their father? They could not be born in the Pride Lands; never. They would tear my pride apart.

Zira caught my gaze. She read the emotions I could not keep from flitting across my face. Her muzzle spread in a malicious grin.

"Scar lives on Simba! You cannot escape him. You never will. I will train his heirs. Train them to be nobler than_ mighty _Simba. They will be the strongest, the smartest, and the bravest! Not that pitiful scrap of fur you called the heir that was too easy to kill!"

That was it. She'd crossed it; my line. Temper flared, along with grief, and a savage desire to kill. To murder for the murdered. Kopa's death was going to be avenged. Right now. Zira deserved to die, along with the future Scar inside of her. No pity.

Before I could even tense to spring, a wild roar echoed behind me and a flash of fur whipped past me. Before I knew it, Nala had flung herself at Zira, looking like she could care less for personal safety. Both Zira and Nala came crashing to the ground in a whirlwind of teeth, claws, and roars. Zira was paying for the insult.

As much as I loved to watch Zira get a small amount of punishment that I felt she deserved, my protective side kicked in. I knew Nala was the best fighter. She could beat me easily. However, it made me uneasy to watch her fight. It was more like I was having an anxiety attack. I had to get her out of there.

I noticed the rest of the lionesses move towards the queen, their first instinct to help Nala.

"Keep back!" I ordered. Then I flung myself into the fray.

I wrenched Zira away from Nala, pushing her away while I thrust Nala back with my shoulder. I kept pushing Nala until we were back to the line of our pride. Nala's eyes sill had the light of combat in them. She was hissing curuses, looking past me to Zira.

Zira had staggered away, unable to fight because of her pregnancy. She stood a short way away, gasping in pain. I saw a piece of her right ear was completely gone, sliced out. Deep gashes ran across her muzzle, but that was all. For a moment I wished that Nala had done more damage. Then again, I hadn't given her much chance before I intervened.

Zira looked as if she would have liked nothing more than to stay and fight, but she knew as well as I that she could not fight in her state. This was over.

"Get out." I said for the third time today. "Never come back. If you ever step paw on my lands again you will owe me…" I thought about it. I couldn't kill her. I wasn't that ruthless, even if this lioness deserved it. No…the price would be something not easily given, but not impossible. Like my son.

"You will owe me flesh and I will not show mercy. You have been warned. Now _get out_."

Nala was shaking, tears running down her face. She could explode at any moment. Zira needed to leave before Nala leapt at her again.

Zira stood in the same spot for a moment, her gaze sweeping over my pride. I knew what she was doing. Memorizing every face, counting our numbers…so she would know how strong a force he would need to kill us all.

I snarled a warning at her. If she refused to leave I would have to fight her no matter what. I needed to protect my pride.

Zira glared, and raised her head, trying to look dignified. She pivoted, and without a backwards glance said, "You will lose Simba. Scar lives on."

_Scar lives on._

The words echoed back to me across the barren savannah, and I knew they would haunt me.

Behind me, my pride hissed insults I knew she would hear but never stop to think about.

"Murderer."

"Coward."

"Traitor."

Zira kept walking, head held high. Never glancing back. We watched her until she was a tiny speck across the land, then she was gone.

Zira will come back. I know that. I also know that with her she would bring her deadly weapon; Scar's heir. I have stalled it for now, but it will come. The battle for my kindom.


End file.
